


Sure thing Sharpshooter

by Whatafuntime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatafuntime/pseuds/Whatafuntime
Summary: Keith and Lance wake up in the same bed together with no idea how they got there. Shenanigans ensue.





	Sure thing Sharpshooter

There was a loud crash from the hallway followed by a muffled “fuck”. Lance sleepily pulled his head up from his pillow,  
“You okay out there?”  
“I’ll be fine” Pidge’s voice answered, seeming deafeningly loud even though it was muffled through the wall.

Lance groaned and rolled over to the other side of his bed, except, what was that?  
There was what felt like a hand, attached to, an arm? Yes that was an arm, which was in turn connected to a black clothed chest that was rising slowly up and down. 

Lance stared in half asleep confusion at what he now recognised as a body underneath him. Until his attention was drawn to the unmistakable silky black hair that was curling around Keith’s collarbones. Hold on. KEITH?KEITH WAS IN HIS BED, HE WAS LYING ON TOP OF A SLEEPING KEITH. 

He jolted back and in his haste to remove himself slipped and face planted into Keith’s chest. The other boy groaned and batted at Lance’s head, muttering something that sounded like “mmmsleepinshhhh”. More carefully this time Lance crawled off Keith and attempted to get out of the bed only to find himself now hopelessly tangled in the sheets. 

So instead of gracefully standing and swiftly exiting the room he was yet again face planting, except this time it was into the cold, hard surface of his bedroom floor rather than Keith’s warm and considerably softer chest. There was a dull thud from this impact and then a louder thud as the rest of his body joined his head, ripping the sheets from the bed. 

There was more muffled murmuring from his bed this time sounding more like “uuhghhgivebackwarmmm”.  
Then suddenly Keith’s head was glaring blearily down at him. 

He froze, as if Keith was a dangerous animal and if he just stayed completely still the red paladin wouldn’t be able to see him. No such luck. There was a confused “Lance?” As Keith tried to make sense of the situation. 

Then Lance was off, jumping to his feet and sprinting to the door slamming his hand onto the access panel and falling out through the door. Or he would have, if the door had opened. But unfortunately for Lance the door did not open and for the third time in less than two minutes he had face planted into yet another surface and collapsed to the floor holding his head while glaring up at the door. He heard some stifled giggling from outside assumedly coming from Pidge, it seemed he was now being betrayed by his team members as well as inanimate objects. 

Keith was soon out of the bed and on his feet with considerably less of a struggle than Lance and was now crouched down next to him, a concerned look on his face.  
“Lance, are you okay?”  
“Why? Do you carreeee about me?”  
Lance slurred, grinning up at him. Keith groaned and slumped down next to him.  
“How can you be like this even with a possible concussion?”  
Another worried look. He held his finger up in front of Lance’s face and moved it from left to right.  
“Follow my finger”  
Lance completely ignored this direction and instead stared at Keith preferring to look at his rather beautiful face instead of his hand. Keith waved his hand in Lance’s face,  
“Hellooo, LANCE, finger, look at it”  
Lance blinked and focused on Keith’s finger but found himself unable to follow it, his eyes drifting back to the face beyond. Keith sighed in frustration  
“I don’t know if you’re not doing this just to spite me or you really do have a concussion.”

There was a long moment then where Keith glared at Lance who was still gazing at him adoringly. Then Keith had gathered Lance up in his arms.  
“I’m taking you to ask Coran about this, I don’t know anything about medical shit.”

He briefly pushed his hand into the access panel and the door slid smoothly open. At that Lance’s eyes fluttered open.  
“Why didn’t that work for me?”  
“Because it’s my room dumbass”  
“Ohhhhhhhh”  
Then Keith was walking smoothly down the hallway, softly holding Lance in his arms who was still mumbling something about the injustice of their rooms having locks.  
Keith looked back down at him,  
“What were you doing in my room anyway?”  
Lance blinked  
“I’m not, quite, sure? I mean, I remember falling asleep out on one of the space couches last night.”

Keith frowned thinking over the possibilities.  
“Hey Lance do you happen to sleep walk?”  
“Na”  
Then after a moment of silence,  
“My sister used to though, I remember one time she sleep walked into my room and just stood at the foot of my bed. Scared the shit outta me when I woke up.”  
He laughed, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice at the thought of his family.

Meanwhile Keith was still thinking about how on earth Lance could possibly have gotten into his room. He could have came into Keith’s room voluntarily, but no, that couldn’t of happened, there was no way Lance would actually have wanted to come into his room. So maybe someone put him there, but the only people who could open his door other than himself was Coran (as he had all the security overrides) and . . . Pidge.  
That kid could hack anything, an electronic door lock would have been child’s play for her.  
Keith put that thought to the side of his mind and decided he would definitely be talking to Pidge later. In the meantime he was finding Coran so he could help Lance.

————

They made it to the control room and found not Coran but Allura and Shiro. Keith almost dropped Lance in surprise, because there, right in front of them, Shiro and Allura were, kissing? Lance let out a gasp of surprise and Shiro and Allura immediately sprung apart at the noise, both blushing furiously. 

Then Lance was inevitably yelling at them,  
“Were you two just making out”?  
Allura cleared her throat and pointedly said,  
“Shiro was showing me one of your earth customs, that’s all.”  
There was a beat where no one said anything, then Lance was smirking up at Allura,  
“I can show you our earth customs anytime princess,” He said with a wink. The blue paladin received a glare in return from both Allura and Shiro.  
“Why are you carrying Lance?” Shiro asked, confusion evident in his words.  
“Um, well see, Lance may have a concussion so I’m carrying him around and we’re looking for Coran to help us decide if he really does have a concussion, since he knows medical stuff.”

Shiro sighed, he was so done with all the dumb shit that happened in this castle ship. Saving the universe was one thing but being the space dad for 4 teenagers was honestly beginning to make him wish for the sweet embrace of death.  
“Well I did do a first aid course at the garrison, bring him over here.”

Keith manoeuvred around all the control panels and stopped in front of Shiro still holding Lance close to his chest. Shiro crouched down a bit so he was eye level with Lance.  
“Hey Lance what’s my name?”  
“Space dad”  
Shiro gave him a disappointed glare.  
“Where are we?”  
“Space”  
Shiro again glared at Lance and shook his head. He stood up and directed his next words to Keith and Allura,  
“Well he doesn’t seem to be disoriented and his words aren’t slurring.”  
He crouched back down to Lance.  
“Hey, follow my finger.”  
He then slowly moved a finger from side to side in front of Lance’s face, paying close attention to Lance’s pupils. Satisfied Lance’s focus was okay Shiro sighed and stood back up to his full height.  
“I think he’s fine, doesn’t seem to be concussed.”  
Then after a few moments,  
“You can put him down now Keith”  
Keith started, almost dropping Lance for the second time but managed to regain his composure and slowly lowered Lance so he could stand. Lance seemed unsteady for a moment and half fell back on Keith.  
“Woah”  
Keith caught him easily by the shoulders and helped support him as he regained his balance.  
“Oookay, I-I think I’m fine” Lance said uncertainly.  
Keith gave a disbelieving snort,  
“Come on, I’ll walk you to the kitchen and we can get some breakfast and try and work out what happened last night.”  
Lance nodded in agreement and they were gone before either Allura or Shiro could question ‘last night?’  
Allura turned back to Shiro, “Would you maybe like to keep showing me your earth customs?”

“Hell yeah” 

——————

The kitchen was deserted by the time they got there so they grabbed some food goo and sat down at the table.  
“So the theory that I have come up with” Keith began talking while also shoving a spoonful of food goo into his mouth, “is that the reason you were in my room last nigh-“  
“Is because Pidge somehow managed to put me there because she’s the only one besides you and Coran who can open your door.” Lance finished.  
“Hey, how’d you kn-“ he was cut off again.  
“Because you told me on the way to the control room remember?”  
Keith thought back on that past conversation and realised that he had in fact been talking aloud about Pidge rather than just thinking.  
“Oh, yeah, I . . . forgot.”  
“Whatever you say mullet man” Lance grinned at Keith and was rewarded with an elbow to the ribs.  
“So I guess we just have to find Pidge now.” Keith said a determined look on his face as Lance rolled his eyes at how serious this guy was.

—————

It took them ages to find Pidge, the girl really knew how to avoid people. They eventually found her crawling above them in some kind of air duct. How did they do this you may ask? With a heat signature detector that the little gremlin herself had made.

They hauled her out from the ducts and she spotted the gadget in Lance’s hand,  
“Ratted our by my own tech, I truely feel betrayed.” She then glared at the detector as if it had personally offended her.  
“I mean, at least you know it works now” Lance offered tentatively. Keith nodded in agreement. Pidge glared at both of them.  
“Okay so what do you two idiots want? I have better things to do than listen to you so make it quick.”

Keith looked at Lance then Lance looked back at Keith, both trying to non-verbally tell each other to start talking. Eventually Lance gave in,  
“Well see, here’s the thing. I woke up in Keith’s bed this morning and neither of us have any idea how I got there.”  
Pidge giggled, “Oh yeah, I actually kind of almost forgot about that.”  
There was a shouted “WHAT” from Lance and Keith and then Keith was demanding an explanation,  
“What did you do, you little shit”  
“I just saw that Lance was sleeping on the couch and that’s never good, so I employed Hunk’s help to get him to his room, because there was no way I could lift your lanky spaghetti limbs.”  
Lance grabbed at his arms and pouted in mock anguish, Pidge grinned at him and continued,  
“Anyway, I guess in the dark we may have accidentally dumped Lance in the wrong room.”  
“How would you even mix that up?” Lance whispered loudly to himself. Keith nodded,  
“Yeah wouldn’t you have seen that I was there and known it was my room not Lance’s?”  
Pidge just smiled sweetly at them,  
“It was very dark” she added, as if this was a viable excuse.

Keith and Lance exchanged a skeptical look but when they turned back to again tell Pidge they didn’t believe her, she was gone, having slipped away and run off.

—————

Lance and Keith were headed to the training deck after their brief interrogation with Pidge. As they had decided they may as well do something useful with the rest of the day. They were walking with minimal noise until Lance broke the silence,  
“So are we going to talk about this morning or na?”  
“What is there to talk about?”  
Lance glanced at Keith nervously,  
“Well I mean, we slept in the same bed, that’s pretty gay.”  
Keith, not for the first time that day, glared at him.  
“Do you have a problem with being gay?”  
Lance back-pedalled,  
“Nonononono, of course not, I’m bi myself. I was just, you know wondering, if it would change things, between us?”  
“Wait you’re bi?”  
Keith exclaimed, disbelief painted across his face. Lance rolled his eyes,  
“Yeah, isn’t it like painfully obvious?”  
“No. I’ve only ever seen you flirt with female aliens, what am I supposed to think?”  
Lance frowned  
“We just haven’t really met any hot alien dudes yet”  
Keith though for a moment,  
“Hmmm, what about Rolo? You know, the guy who tried to steal your lion? He was pretty hot.”  
Lance scoffed,  
“Him? Really? Wow you must have low standards.”  
Keith frowned at him,  
“I think my taste in men is great thank you very much.”  
“What about the ladies, have you seen any hot alien chics lately?” Lance waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
“I-I’m not really too into the ladies” Keith stuttered out. There was a gasp and then Lance was yelling yet again,  
“DUDE YOU ONLY LIKE DUDES?! WOW THAT’S LIKE SUPER GAY”  
“Yeah no shit Lance, I am super gay.”  
Lance laughs at that and throws on a cocky grin.  
“When it comes to men I’m pretty much the best, so I still can’t say you have good taste in men because you don’t like me”

Keith smiles softly at that and looks up at Lance, “whoever said I don’t like you?”  
Lance stood there in shock, until he felt a hand on his cheek and suddenly Keith’s face was incredibly close to his. There was a whisper of “can I kiss you?” Lance nodded and then their lips softly touched and Lance was honestly so in love with this boy. Unfortunately the kiss ended almost as soon as it began and Lance breathed into the small space between them, “hey do you maybe wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Sure thing sharpshooter”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this moved very quickly and I feel really bad for not including Coran or Hunk. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway :)


End file.
